Frankie Highwood
Frank Allen Woods (Born April 16th, 1997), better known by his ring name Frankie Highwood, is a North American professional wrestler currently working, and best known for, British wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK). Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Frank Woods began training at the House of Truth Wrestling School in late 2016, training under the staff there to become a professional wrestler. It wasn't long after he started at the school did the trainers realize how quick he took to the ring and microphone, using his natural charisma and physical talent as a baseline. He continued honing his abilities until many saw him as a bright up-and-coming talent within the local wrestling community in Michigan. Taking independent bookings under his own name to further his early career, it wasn't long before Woods and his real-life girlfriend Maria Stafford, who was acting as his valet during these matches, caught the eye of the scouting team at Royal Wrestling Kingdom, a British wrestling promotion based in Manchester, England. Watching Woods for a few matches, it wasn't long before they made the decision to approach the pair and sign them to a contract. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-present) Debut and Feud with Tyler Quintana Woods and Stafford worked a few dark matches for the RWK upon signing their contracts, defeating local workers that had been signed for the night in order to test their skills on a wider stage. They officially debuted in the RWK at RWK: Cold Day in Hell, now officially billed as of Frankie Highwood and Maria Stafford, in a backstage segment with fellow RWK debutante Tyler Quintana. The duo made a lasting impact on Quintana, calling him another 'NGW reject' and that he was nothing compared to both of them. The two then appeared later on in the night, watching from the stage as Quintana exited the ring following his defeat to Nova. Highwood would debut in-ring the month after, successfully defeating Ashley Young at RWK: Kings of the Empire. He would then be booked to face the man who he had insulted a month before, Tyler Quintana, in a match at RWK: Peace of Mind. The two would fight it out at the event, with Highwood defeating Quintana. After the match, Highwood send shockwaves through the RWK when he continued to beat down Quintana until the latter was rendered unconscious. This attack would later prove costly to Quintana, who was ruled out as injured by the RWK medical team until further notice. It was then announced that Highwood would be facing newly-signed RWK talent Joseph Diamond in his in-ring debut for the promotion at RWK: Democracy Rules, with the added stipulation being either a strap match, a submission match or a kendo stick on a pole match. Formation of CLIQUE At RWK: Democracy Rules, the official stipulation for the duo's match was revealed to be a kendo stick on a pole match. However, their battle would not go as was originally planned by the bookers when they originally planned the match. Shocking the world, Highwood threw the match with Diamond and let the newly-debuted superstar win his first match within the company, before the two walked out of the ring and up the ramp side-by-side to the extreme boos and jeers of the crowd. Post-match, they would say that this was a new era for the RWK and that they still weren't done, with Diamond being quoted to say you really didn't think it was just the two of us, did you?, alluding to more members of their newly-founded alliance. These members would be revealed at the next show, RWK: Last Rites, when Diamond and Highwood interrupted the main event match between Nick and Tyler Keenan for the RWK Imperial Championship. Earlier on in the night, Highwood was successful in defeating Brad Adams after their tag team match, which also included a 'mentally-unfit' Joseph Diamond and a talent called Chase Mills, was turned into a singles match due to time constraints and Diamond's inability to compete after the medical team did not clear him. Together, both Diamond and Highwood pulled Keenan underneath the bottom rope and down to the floor, looking to pounce upon the challenger like a pack of wolves. Veteran referee Rupert Ross and Keenan's best friend and partner Christopher Jordan would come to the rescue of Tyler, but were held back by Highwood and Diamond. However, this all turned out to be an elaborate ruse to distract Rupert Ross, who was too busy with Diamond, Highwood and Jordan to see Keenan strike Nick with a pair of brass knuckles. With pride, Highwood watched as Keenan hooked the leg and became the new RWK Imperial Champion. Feud with Kameron Kalmar Following the formation of CLIQUE, Highwood would confirm that he, alongside Joseph Diamond, would be entering the first-ever RWK Destiny Royale at RWK: Path to Destiny. At the event, Highwood would enter at the number six position and join Diamond in the ring, who had entered earlier on in the match as entrant number four. The two of them would work together and do their best to dominate the entire match, teaming up with the likes of Lucas Reid upon his arrival as entrant number seven. During his time in the Royale, Highwood would eliminate Al Blizzard after he suffered an onslaught of attacks from CLIQUE, but would ultimately become involved in the elimination of Kameron Kalmar by his girlfriend, Maria Stafford. Although he had no idea what exactly had happened other than Stafford had eliminated Kalmar, Highwood simply took it for granted as Stafford doing her best to save him from elimination and continued. Highwood would go until the very end of the match, eventually being eliminated moments after the surprise arrival of Jeffry Mason as the final entrant in the Royale, outlasting fifteen other people in the match. It was then announced that both Highwood and Stafford were to be the special guest hosts of the Royal Wrestling Kingdom's first ever awards show, aptly named RWK: The Kingdom Awards. Throughout the show, Highwood would announce and present the various awards gifted to the superstars on the roster, but would ultimately be interrupted around the mid-point in the show by a vengeful Kameron Kalmar, who wished for answers as to why Stafford eliminated him from the Royale. Coming to the defence of his girlfriend, Highwood would repeatedly tell Kalmar to back off, leading Kameron to instead turn his attention towards Highwood instead. With tensions mounting and harsh words beginning to be exchanged, the two of them ultimately agreed on facing each other at RWK: The Grand Coronation II. With their match formally signed and announced, the two of them met at Fenway Park for their match. Throwing whatever they could at one another in an intense match, Highwood would ultimately pull out the win in the contest after capitalizing on a desperate move from Kalmar, hitting him with a spectacular-looking Burnout in mid-air to finalize his victory on the biggest RWK event of the year. Imperial Championship Pursuit After his win against Kameron Kalmar, it was announced that Frankie Highwood would be facing both JUDAS and his stablemate Joseph Diamond in a three-way match for the #1 contendership to the RWK Imperial Championship, currently being fought for between Ryder Parks and CLIQUE member Tyler Keenan, at RWK: Poetic Justice, putting Highwood and the rest of the stable at odds with one another. Personal Life Woods was born in St. Clair Shores, Michigan to two middle-class parents. Since he was a child, Woods always had an undeniable charisma, being the center of attention no matter what event he was at. He took that charisma to his high school drama club, but eventually quit after only a few weeks. When he was in elementary school, he met his current girlfriend Maria Stafford, and the two have been described as being inseparable, willing to do anything for the other. Both Woods and Stafford are very vocal about their use of marijuana and are heavy advocates for the drug's legalization in the United States, and Michigan specifically. Shortly after finishing up his training in Michigan, Woods and Stafford moved out of their hometown and into a small apartment in New York City, hoping to make their dreams a reality. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * High Times (Slingshot Leg Drop'') - 2016 - present * The ''Burnout ''(Running Single Leg Dropkick) 2016 - present '''Signature Moves' * Arm-Trap Neckbreaker * Tree of Woe Superkick * Sliced Bread #2 * Enzuigiri Nicknames * "Rude Boy" * "The Burnout" Entrance Themes * Smooth - Santana (2017-Present) Managers * Maria Stafford